Totally Unexpected
by xxxMishaxxx
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn. The Cullens have gone to a new school and are as mysterious to the students there as always. Told from a student's POV in whom the Cullens suddenly have an interest. Normal Pairings.
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't believe my eyes. Or my ears, for that matter. A Cullen, a beautiful beyond reason, mysterious, atheletic, smart and rich, a so-much-cooler-than-everyone-else Cullen, was talking to _me_. Me, the most insignificant person in our entire class.

"Hey, you didn't seem to hear my question. Is anyone sitting here?" he asked again.

"N-n-no," I stammered.

"Okay then, may I?" he asked, to my utter amazement.

"Um..yeah..um…I guess. If you want, I mean." My tone implied that he obviously wouldn't.

I could not think of one reason why he _would_ want to.

"It's the only remaining seat in the class," he said, as if in answer.

Okay, _one_ reason. And a sane one. And I chided internally for not seeing it sooner. Great, now he would think I was a dork. Which was the one thing I wasn't. I scored pretty much more than others generally. Since they'd arrived, the Cullens were pretty good with their studies too.

Along with every thing else. But I was a geek.

"Sure, then. "

He got seated very smoothly beside me, looking better in his casual T-shirt than that new popstar everyone seemed cazy about nowadays. I reminded myself that whether he thought I was a dork or not was of no consequence, since he probably wouldn't even remember Cullens (and all of them) had not even acknowledged the futile attempts of our school's most popular kids (cheerleaders, jocks, class presidents even) of being involved romantically. My chances were hmm….below zero. As were my chances with everyone else. God, I was starting again. _Think of something else_.

The one beside me was called Jasper, I think. Actually, I was sure. He had beautiful honey-blond hair, straight out of a commercial, and their common pale white skin. His eyes were golden, matching his hair perfectly. _Stop ogling!_ So, with some difficulty I turned towards the teacher.

Mrs. Shaw was a really old teacher who'd been at our school since, well, very long. She was also quite indifferent to people talking in her class. She was teaching something about indeterminate forms of limits. I knew that, but still had difficulty understanding what she taught. And I knew why that was. I looked at him again. Jasper was looking at our teacher.

"So who can tell me name of the person who invented this theorem?" she asked in her high voice.

No one seemed to have listened.

"Yes, Mr Cullen?"

"The Bernoulli brothers, ma'am."

Some people giggled. Mrs. Shaw didn't seem to notice.

"That's correct. Within his book, L'Hospital thanks the Bernoulli brothers for their assistance and their discoveries. An earlier letter by John Bernoulli gives both the rule and its proof, so it seems likely that Bernoulli discovered the rule."

So it was right. The Cullens were smart. But definitely not like people like were definitely not the studious, book-club type.

By now, Mrs. Shaw was telling us the situations in which L'Hospital's Rule cannot be applied.

I was surprised to see even Jasper looking bored.

I looked at my book and tried to concentrate.

Suddenly I felt a change in the atmosphere.I looked up to find that Mrs. Shaw had been called into the office, and she'd left us for the lesson with some work. Nobody did that. Instead everyone was talking about the new mall, the new hit single by GoldenEyes, and, the Cullens.

With a smile, I bent at my book again. This was regular.

"Hello. I think we didn't get the time to introduce each other. I'm Jasper Hale."

Hale? Okay, I didn't know that. But only a small part of my mind registered that. The rest of my mind was reeling with the fact that he was _talking_ to me! Not asking if he might sit on the seat next to me, but talking, introducing himself.

"And you are?" he asked, helpfully.

"Oh…I'm…er.. Emily…Emily Gellar," I said, rather lamely. Why couldn't I not make a fool out of myself in front of him? It was not everyday that some popular kid talked to me. Or make that just _some_ kid. _You can do better_!

"I thought you were a Cullen." As soon as the words were out, I knew they were rude. I'd made a fool out of myself again. And this time I'd probably offended him too. A Cullen? Sure, the rest of the school called them like that as if they were somehow separate, like they were a group of some different people, they were the Cullens. But I'd said that to one of them. I _am_ stupid.

"No, my twin sister Rosalie and I are foster kids. So are Bella and Renesmee Swan and Jacob Black. Edward, Emmett and Alice are adopted and have the names Cullen," he said, smiling.

I was surprised he wasn't angry or anything. Maybe he was used to curiosity. Maybe he was nice. I hoped both. But why was he telling all this to _me_?

I also thought of all that he'd said. It would have been confusing if I couldn't match a face with a name. But I could. I knew most kids in our school could too. That's why he must have spoken so. He knew too. They knew we all obsessed over them too. Oddly, I found that personally embarrassing.

He noticed that.

"Did anything I say make you uncomfortable?"

"No, its not that…" I trailed off, unsure how to reply.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you think of yourself so?"

What? Was he really saying all this? Did he mean what I thought he meant? How could that be?

"So, as in?"

"As in being unworthy of some things you do deserve."

Wow. That's a nice way to put it. I would've used worthless, insignificant, nerdy. I checked to see this wasn't a joke. I wanted to believe Jasper wouldn't be involved in something of that sort.

But the bigger question was how he knew what I felt. It wasn't like I wrote a diary or anything. Maybe it was written on my face. But then I would've faced a lot of other stuff by now.

Maybe the Cullens had special psychic powers. _Yeah, right_.

I wanted to reply something intelligent, but all I could come up with was,

"Am I not right?"

"No." He seemed kind of surprised at my reply. "No, you're not."

"I guess then that its because everybody else in the world seems to think otherwise."

I wasn't particularly liking where this conversation was going. Soon he'd be asking about my Dad's death and its impact on me and all…

And shouldn't we be talking about him? About his mysterious family? That would probably make better conversation. So I tried changing the subject.

"Anyway, why are you in this class? I didn't know you took Calculus."

He seemed to have expected the abrupt change in our topic of conversation.

"I decided to take Calculus instead of Trig," he said shrugging. "Bella and Edward are taking it, though."

Though he hadn't said so, I guessed that was probably the _reason_ he decided to drop Trig. To give them a subject alone.

This was another of the reasons why the Cullens made for such gossip in our school. Their relationships. They all were together – Bella and Edward, Rosalie and Emmett, Renesmee and Jacob, and Jasper and Alice. Our school students thought that that was against...I dunno, rules, morality, social standards, the law, I guess. I knew they weren't related, but everyone made a big thing of how they all _lived_ together. Right. As if those of us who didn't live together were very much better.

The bell rang suddenly. School was finally over. It had been a long day. Except this last hour.

"Sorry, but I have to leave really soon. We have this thing today at home and Esme wants everyone present there."

I must have looked slightly confused, so he said, "Our adoptive mother."

"Right. Sure. Bye, then," I said looking down now.

He was gone before I had my head up. The rest of the class was leaving too.

I got up, and then my knees gave away. I had talkedto _Jasper Cullen_! People who had seen that were looking at me strangely. The Cullens never spoke to anyone but themselves, except for really important or unavoidable things.

I pinched myself. Yes, I _was_ awake.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks for the reviews! Yes, you will get reasons. For now I think I'd better give some character details for Emily!**

**P.S. Though this story is based post BD, and set in future, I really am not into sci-fi, and all technologies, events, etc. will be based on present stuff. Okay, bye!**

The day had been painfully uneventful. But what else had I expected. This would've been a normal day for me had that incident not taken place yesterday. Today morning I had actually wondered if it had all been a dream. Jasper Cullen talking to me. But somehow later on, I realised it had to have been true, as I couldn't make up such details myself. Besides, I'd never particularly had any dream involving a so-way-out-of-my-league guy.

Mom was sleeping in the living room. A pizza-box lay near the couch. The TV was on, again. Since Dad's death, she'd been pretty…strange. It was weird, coz my Mom and Dad had been divorced since I was five. And she wasn't particularly in-love-with-him-till-noweither. So I couldn't understand why she was so devastated now. I, on the other hand, loved Dad.

We'd met once a month since I was in highschool, and more frequently when I was younger. He was the coolest man I knew. He was tall, strong, and had eyes the exact shade of deep blue as mine. I liked to believe I got my looks from him, though his hair was black, and mine copper red after my Mom.

When I was younger, I tried to imagine how Mom and Dad fell in love. They were totally opposites if you looked from the outside. Now, I knew they were quite alike, be it in the way they liked speed, adventure, or good food. They both were not the domestic type ( at home too, Mom and I divided chores since I was in Junior High), and most importantly, they both loved me. Once I'd realised how totally perfect they were for each other, I tried to understand why their marriage had failed. I was five when Dad left, and strangely, I don't have many memories before or during that time. I only remember an accident, where I'd got hurt, badly. Actually, I don't even remember the accident, just the "getting hurt" part. I still had a scar on my right arm, though now you could only see it if you knew where it was and looked carefully.

Dad's death was a mystery. Actually, a large part of his life was a mystery. To me, at least. I knew Mom knew more, and never told me. Maybe that was the reason for the divorce. Maybe not. But his death came as a shock. He'd been travelling to somewhere (I know it was out of the country, but dunno where), and he'd just….disappeared one day. Authorities found his mangled body some days later. There'd been an accident, we were told. Not even they themselves were sure.

"I'm back," I announced.

"Oh..hey….I..I think I fell asleep again honey.." she was definitely sleepy now.

"Come, I'll get you some dinner."

"S'okay Mom. You go upstairs. I'll manage." She needed to get upstairs.

I got some noodles and added some vegetables to it. It was not the best meal but I would survive. Actually, though Mom was not very into it, she was the one who made the better meals of the two of us. Well, she was the foodie among us too.

I got my books out later. I tried to pay attention to studies after all this. Since that was the only thing I was okay at, I tried not to give that up too.

I went to bed after some time. Lately, I'd been having trouble sleeping. Not nightmares, I just _couldn't_ fall asleep. So I just lay awake on my bed. And got up in the mornings feeling really tired.

Today was no different.

_[Next Day]_

I saw them again today. I mean, who could _not_ look at the Cullens, all together, so perfectly glorious among the rest of us. Lunch wasn't the one time they were all so prominent. But all together…. Other people glanced at them too now and then. They all looked …. bored. Once in a while they would talk to one another, as if trying to behave normally. _Yeah, as if they could ever be just ' normal'_. They were all so beautiful. Even the darker one.

I'd noticed that Jacob was not like the rest of them. He was darker, his skin pretty but russet-coloured instead of pale white; and he was tall. Really tall. Taller than even Emmett Cullen, the big, scary looking guy, who was still also beautiful. His girlfriend, Renesmee, had a bit more colour in her skin than the rest of them too, but her skin, unlike them all, was a pretty cream colour. I still couldn't make sense. They were all adopted, yet looked so alike. Except Jacob and Renesmee. His surname wasn't Cullen, and hers too. But Renesmee's elder sis Bella was a Swan too and had their pale white skin. So what was it?

Jacob and Renesmee were different in other aspects too. They, unlike others, _ate_ the cafeteria food. Although Renesmee didn't much, Jacob probably ate the rest of their lunches too. And also, Jacob didn't mind talking a bit now and then with others. Renesmee too, but she was a quiet girl. It was as if she didn't prefer speaking.

Jasper was there too. With his girlfriend Alice. She was beautiful, but also looked probably the most fragile among them.

Suddenly I saw that Edward Cullen was looking directly at me. I flushed, and looked down immediately. Okay, that was embarrassing, getting caught staring.

It was Friday, and I didn't like it. Normal people went to movies and stuff, but obviously, I didn't. I went to work at 99West. My boss was probably happy that she had a girl who didn't ask for Friday evenings off every now and then. My colleague, Sarah, regularly skipped weekends. She was not very good looking, so earlier I'd wondered how she got so many dates. I saw her once in Gym and understood. She had had implants.

The problem was that I wasn't so bad looking either. Well, I did have my father's genes. Till seventh grade I considered myself to one of the better looking girls in class. But then, other girls grew up. Way faster than my natural speed. Then high school happened, and girls decided that just being better physically wasn't any good until it helped them get some guys. So my school now was just the typical high school, with the usual classes - of people.

Anyway, I wasn't particularly happy coz I would be doing double shift today, and that was really pathetic. At least I would make some extra money.

So after school today I went straight to the store. It was the usual stuff. Until it happened.

It was really late, but there were still customers in the store. Then I noticed some movement in the side behind the curtain at the turn. I hadn't seen anyone go there, so I went to check. But before I came out from the curtain cover, I heard something and stayed still.

I could recognise the hushed voice, though I'd only heard it twice in my life. It was Renesmee Cullen. I mean Swan, whatever. But she was _here_! She didn't seem to have noticed me. She was speaking busily into her phone, I think, as I heard no other voice but hers. But I couldn't be hearing right. Not with what I heard.

"Yes Mom, I'm fine! Its not like something's gonna happen here. I know you get worried- "

Her mom said something.

"Yeah I didn't take Jake along, but its fine. And if Aunt Alice hadn't gone with Uncle Jazz to hunt, I would have told her too. I know she gets worried too since she can't see me and all.."

My God what? _Aunt_ Alice? _Uncle_ Jazz? They were her age (and a year older in Jasper's case), for crying out loud! Wait, they _were_ related? Late marriage or child or what? So how come they were together like that in that twisted-relationships thing? I couldn't understand. Esme was her mother and her Aunt's and Uncle's too? Okay, _that_ was weird. At school they'd all posed as siblings or BFs/GFs. What was this?

Renesmee was speaking again.

"Yes. Uncle Jazz was right. I saw her too. Her smell's a bit strange. I'd say Grandpa Carlisle was right."

My mind was going crazy. Dr. Carlisle Cullen wasn't her _Grandpa_! He was barely in his late twenties. And Esme, his wife, was her mother!

But what about all the rest ? This couldn't be right. They couldn't be talking about me. _Smell_? My smell? What, my deoderant? Obviously not that.

So, what, she'd come here to see _me_? Jasper was right about _me_? But about what? I had no idea. My head was going numb.

Her conversation was over. She was now just saying goodbye to her mom.

I moved forward to catch her words. _Bad_ decision.

Before I knew it she was in front of me, curtain parted aside. Renesmee's gold eyes looked at me with horror, realising probably that I'd just heard all that. I looked at her, and knew I had the same expression on my face as well.

"You….heard?" Her voice was choked.

I didn't know what to reply.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks again for the reviews! **

**My apologies for posting this so late, but I was really busy, so again sorry! And actually, when I **_**had **_**completed the chapter, my server was down, so there was more delay..**

**And sorry, Renesmee's eyes shouldn't be gold but chocolate brown.**

**That's all! Please review! ^^**

----x---------x------------------------------------------------------------x---------x----

I just kept on staring.

"How…how long have you been standing here?"

"I'm really sorry…I didn't mean to eavesdrop….I just- "

"How long?"

I thought about that. What would she do if she knew what I'd heard ? Nothing too good. And actually, I'd just been here for a minute.

"I just came here."

"Really?"

She was reluctant to ask more, I think, because if I really hadn't heard, it would arouse my suspicion.

"Okay. I was just talking about some things, to my Mom. She gets worried when I leave without telling her."

"Oh." I didn't know why she was giving me an explanation.

"Hey, would you wait a bit ?"

She took out her phone again, one of the latest models. Of course. What else could you expect from a Cullen.?

She saw me looking, and said, shrugging, "Alice is very particular about these things."

I really didn't want to give any reaction to how she'd said just 'Alice' now, as she was looking at me to see precisely that, I think. But my mind confirmed that something strange _was_ going on, which I shouldn't know about, and she thought I knew that. And I think my face showed that. She noticed, and then turned to her phone.

"Dad, come."

She spoke very softly and very fast. Very. And I wondered how I'd even understood.

"I'm calling my Dad to pick me up," she told me. Then, thinking something, she added, "He'll probably send Edward instead." She was smiling wryly.

O_kay_…Did I miss something? Probably a family joke…

"So, you're a Junior?" she asked me. So now she was having a conversation with me?

"Yeah."

"Your name's Emily, right? Jasper was telling us that some days ago. You work till so late?"

Jasper was talking with his family about me?

"I work double shift today. And it's almost ended now."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Renesmee Swan. I'm a year younger than you." She held out her hand.

I held it. It was very warm. Wait, weren't the Cullens supposed to have a _cold_ touch? Annie Long had touched Bella Cullen/Swan once, by mistake, and now many people could swear they had touched them and confirmed her tale about their being so cold. Maybe they all were making that up. But why would even Annie lie? I had seen her actually brush her hand against Bella's, she didn't need false stories.

"I know. You're Bella Swan's sister, right? Bella takes English with me…I mean, we're in the same class," I fumbled.

"Yeah. Her sister." She was smiling again. "Hey, would you come to CCD with me? Its late, but I think we could have a coffee together. Da- Edward thinks I'll be there, but its so far away, could you come with me till there?"

My shift had in fact ended, and I wanted to get to know her more. She was very friendly, and I wanted to know the reason behind her strange demand.

"Alright."

I checked out. She was coming beside me and had a strange expression. Like she was betraying me or something. I hoped she wasn't.

It was not a long walk, but it wasn't very short either. The path she took was not on the main road, but through a lane. Shortcut, she'd said . Now, she was just staring into space.

"So why is your Dad, or Edward, coming to CCD?"

That seemed to shake her out of her reverie.

"Well, I've been in this situation many times, and I usually call them there to pick me up. Now, it's understood that I'll be there."

"You don't have a car or vehicle of your own?" Every member of their family had gorgeous cars or/and motorbikes.

She grinned. "Well, my parents seem to think I'll be like my mother. But as now they know I'm not, in so many ways, they'll probably get me a car soon, after I get a licence. I've never had a licence made .. I mean, I've _not_ had a licence made." She stopped, glanced at me, and continued, "I prefer a bike though, like Jake."

She seemed to remember something, probably involving Jake or bikes or both, and grinned further. For my part, I didn't get a lot regarding what she had meant, but had become almost used to that now.

Something moved behind us. I tried not to look too obvious about it, so out of the corner of my eye I noticed some guys hanging around at the end of the lane towards our right, eyeing us.

Renesmee whispered, "Just ignore 'em."

When did she look over there? I definitely hadn't seen her glance that way.

And then, three of those guys started approaching us. They appeared drunk. I froze. Then I realised that Renesmee was pulling me forward, and I started walking forward with her, fast.

"Hey gals," one of them drawled out.

Renesmee rolled her eyes without looking at anything in particular.

It kinda bugged me that she was so calm about this. _I_ was panicking. And it wasn't like I was the one who was looking stunningly gorgeous in her casual tee and jeans. She was obviously the centre of all their attention, but even now, my mind was crazy enough to notice how like her sister Bella, and unlike her adopted sisters (or _Aunt_, I hadn't forgotten that) she was in this matter. She wasn't an attention-seeker at school too, I knew that, so it shouldn't have come as a surprise. But her unfazed attitude bothered me just now.

The men were uncomfortably close now. A turn in the lane was close. I thought we would reach some busy road after that, but I realised I'd calculated wrong soon enough. We weren't approaching the coffee shop from the main way, but from behind. I kicked myself internally for not realising this sooner. Not that it would have mattered otherwise, but it did now.

And so we were still in some shadowy lane. What the hell. It couldn't get worse than this.

And, suddenly, I saw I was wrong. It _could_. And in fact it had. The remaining men from the original gang were now standing before us, leaning against the walls of the houses on either side of the lane. We were surrounded.

Then they started addressing us.

"Hey, c'mon now, you can atleast talk to us."

"Watcha doing out so late? It ain't safe, you know."

"What's your name? You're real pretty."

They were circling us, and I was really scared now.

And then one of them took hold of Renesmee's hand. And I really hadn't expected what happened next. And most probably, neither had he.

Renesmee took out her hand effortlessly from his grasp, and then impossibly, crushed his hand so hard that I think I heard a bone crack. He flinched back, his face screwed up in pain.

Another guy then attacked her, and, again, she moved out of his way with such agility that he fell and hit his head on the wall behind us.

She smiled then, and the way her teeth gleamed was definitely menacing. Not life-threatening, but still very dangerous. There were four men still standing, unhurt, and they were not very confident now.

And then the gang-leader stepped up.

"Think you can scare us away, missy?"

And he did not appear scared. _He_ was menacing too.

_This is not happening!_

There was the sound of tyres screeching, and a car was before us. It was a beautiful car, silver, with dark tints, horribly expensive, and it belonged to Edward Cullen.

The car came to a halt right before us. Edward Cullen got out and faced the attackers. And then I saw fear on their faces. They started to back off, and appeared to leave. I didn't realise then why they got scared so easily.

Then Edward faced us. His face was not just menacing, it was lethal. Like he could kill you and not bat an eyelid. It could scare away anyone.

His expression changed when he saw Renesmee, softened from the murderous glare, then turned to incredulity, and then to an exasperated anger. I don't think he even saw me standing.

He turned to look at the attackers again, who were now leaving, and fast. He seemed sure they were going when he turned back to us.

"Nessie," was all he said.

Renesmee smiled, in what seemed to me in a guilty way, or rather in a spoilt way, the way kids do when they've done something naughty but know they won't be punished for it. She then stepped towards him, and hugged him.

She then came back to me, and said that Edward wanted us to get in the car. I was sure Edward hadn't even noticed me, let alone ask me to get inside his car, but I did what I was told. Maybe Nessie had invited me in, but whatever.

The inside of his car was as gorgeous as the exterior. I was in the back, and Renesmee got in beside me, leaving Edward alone up front. It was strange to feel so calm now, after how I was feeling just a minute ago. I can't describe the relief I felt.

And Renesmee was beside me, asking if I was okay, and saying she was so _very_ sorry for what happened there. She had looked so brave just before, and now she looked so vulnerable. I wanted to hug her and reassure her that I was totally fine.

"Renesmee, believe me, I'm fine, I'm alright. It's you who fought them off, I was just watching._ I_ should be the one asking if _you_ are fine, not the other way around."

She still appeared to be very sorry.

"Hey, it's not your fault. You were the one who saved us. Well, you and Edward," I glanced at him, and to my utter surprise, he turned and smiled! I was so dazed, I forgot what I was saying. Then he looked back at the road, and I realized what just happened.

Woah.

I turned back to Renesmee with some difficulty.

"Hey, how did you fight off those men anyway? I didn't know you fought so well. And you broke that guy's hand so easily!" I was amazed recalling what I'd seen.

"Well, it was just self defence I learned years ago.."she trailed off.

Then she turned to Edward.

"Edward," she looked at him meaningfully.

"I know," was all the reply she got.

Was this what I thought this was?

"So, hey, Emily," she turned to face me. _And it starts_.

"Emily, may I ask you something?"

_Why in front of Edward_, I cringed. I really did not want an audience for what I knew was coming.

"Sure."

"You really didn't hear what I was talking about to my Mom earlier?"

Obviously, she knew. And there really was no point in hiding this. I would never be able to understand what I'd heard, so I might as well ask her for some explanation.

"Um, well, you _know_ I kinda did."

She did not reply. I thought she was mad at me for not telling this sooner, and now telling in front of Edward. I waited for her to speak.

But it was Edward who spoke.

"You didn't understand it?"

He knew the answer. Why was he asking me then?

"I want to know what you heard."

Okay, was he now replying to my unasked question? But more important was the fact that he had put it so openly, so straightforward. That must mean this was very important.

But I did not know how to reply in the same manner.

I thought about all that I'd heard. I had heard some bizarre things, and those must be the ones he wanted to know. I did not know what they, that is, the Cullens would do if I were to let out their secret. I would not, of course, but what if they thought I would? This was an important secret after all. And it would sound funny, but after seeing their physical prowess, and the murderous look on Edward's face tonight, I was actually scared for my life. But from what I'd talked to Jasper, he seemed kinda nice. And Renesmee was so sweet and friendly, it was hard to imagine her letting her family do such a thing. And Edward too was so caring and protective of his umm.. adoptive sister? his girlfriend's real sister? er, Nessie, that it did not do him justice to imagine him like that. But what if that was it? If this secret could bring harm or threaten his family? Then, no doubt, he would do anything to save his family. And that meant anything.

And still, now my fear was gone. Well not totally, but mostly. And I knew I would never do something to purposefully bring Renesmee or Jasper or Edward or Alice, Bella, Jacob, Rosalie, Emmett, or their parents harm. I would not do that with anyone, let alone them, who had been really nice to me. I wouldn't betray them, if that was what they were afraid of. But they didn't know that.

I would keep their secret, but I wanted to have my facts cleared first.

So I looked up at Edward, who had a strange expression on his face, a mixture of surprise, and, something else I cannot name. He spoke before I could.

"You know, it's alright. You can ask us what you want to. We won't kill you." He smiled mischievously here.

Was it just me, or was there a deeper meaning here?

"Really?!?"

And that didn't came from me either. It came from Renesmee. She looked pleased that Edward had taken the decision he had.

"That's really nice of you- " I began, and then my voice was drained by the chime of the clock tower. It was one a.m. Shit.

I _had_ to go home. I couldn't believe it. I was _this_ close to asking them all that'd been bothering me today, after _they_ had given me the permission to, and I couldn't stay out anymore. My mother would have been getting hysteric by now. Maybe she even called the police.

But I could wait for some more time, right? I was already late. What difference would an hour more make? It would. Mom wouldn't even have eaten her food, waiting for me. God, why now?

"But you should go home now, it's late. I know you want to ask a lot of things, and you will. School then, on Monday. It'll probably be better for us too."

Did he just understand, again, what I'd been thinking about? And _why_ would it be better for them? To come up with answers? False ones, to cover up? I groaned.

He was already driving towards my house. With the mad speed at which he was driving, I would be home in less than five minutes.

And I was. Renesmee bade me goodbye, and so did Edward.

And then, I couldn't stop myself.

"I trust you, then, you know, to answer." I badly wanted to add 'honestly'_._

"Yes, I know. Believe me, I do."

……….

I had a really strange dream that night.

-------x----------x-------------------------------------------------x-----------x-------

**Thanks for reading people!**

**Please review!**

**And for anyone who understood otherwise due to my lack of disclaimers ---**

Twilight does not belong to me. It belongs to the very talented Stephenie Meyer. And I thank her for bringing such characters into our lives. I just play around with them sometimes.

**Love, C**


	4. Chapter 4

_[Edward POV]_

"Are you insane Edward Cullen?"

"We can talk this over, okay?"

"No we can't! You just took a decision for _all_ of us, without thinking in the least!"

"Rose, you don't know what I heard. She's a good person."

"So we go telling _all_ good people that we're vampires now?"

Emmett came through, and reached out towards Rosalie in an embrace. This was however, blocked by Rosalie, who preferred to look at me and continue with our fight.

_Edward are you alright?_

I recognised Alice, and a few seconds later she was standing right in front of us, along with Jasper. They both appeared to have hurried to get back.

"What happened?" Jasper asked us.

Rose answered him. "Ask Edward what happened. What he did."

I felt a wave of peace fill me, and Rose appeared to calm down a bit. I nodded at Jasper.

"What's the matter Edward, Rose?" Esme and Carlisle came down the front entrance. Esme had gone with Carlisle to some doctors' event in the city. If they were back, then so must be…

Bella!

I saw her come in a second after Esme and Carlisle. Even now, I noticed how her shiny brown hair looked when she walked, bouncing ever so slightly, and how beautiful her eyes were, totally golden brown now, which sparkled when she laughed. Just now, however, they looked at me with worry.

_Edward! Are you okay? Renesmee is fine, right? You all look so tense. Why's Rose so upset? _

Bella always surprised me when she pulled down her mind's barriers like this, and now too I was taken aback.

_Edward, snap out of it. You've still not answered Esme. Rosalie will start again if you don't speak soon,_ Jasper told me, taking in my sudden surprise.

I turned to everyone.

"Carlise, Esme, everyone, I have to tell you all something," I considered how to say this.

"Well, Jasper told you all some days back that there was this girl at school who smelled different than the others. Her name's Emily."

"Yeah, that's why he was able to sit next to her and chat without killing her." Rose said seethingly.

"Rose!"Alice exclaimed.

_This is what....._ Jasper's dejected feelings were overcoming his thoughts.

"No. Jasper has become so much stronger since when I was human. Rose, please don't be mean," Bella said to Rosalie.

Alice just glared at her.

"Hey Jazz she's just upset.."Emmett said.

"And for right reasons!" Rosalie stated.

"Edward, just continue." Jasper had controlled his feelings. Usually, like just now, when he did not feel in control of his feelings, everyone was affected by it, in the form of very strong emotions.

"Okay, so Nessie had gone to a shop today, where this girl worked. She- "

"I wanted to get to know what she was like, what she smelled like. I'm sorry, if this is anyone's fault, its mine, not Dad's." Renesmee was looking forlorn.

And everyone suddenly converged around her, trying to make her feel better. She was everyone's baby still, and no one could see her sad. Jake wasn't here, so everyone had a better chance of touching and caressing her. Usually there wasn't much free space around her.

I tapped the table for attention.

"Nessie was on the phone with Bella while she was there, and, um, Emily overheard her."

Bella gasped.

Nessie then showed everyone what had happened.

"I'm really sorry, I was ignoring people's scents, and I was just too involved talking to Mom to notice her scent. So I called Dad over. When he came I asked her about what she'd heard."

"I heard what she thought about. She is a good person. She didn't understand some of Nessie's words. But she will not tell anyone what she heard, or what she will."

"What she will?"

"Yes,"said Rose. "Edward here has decided, on all our behalf, to tell her what Nessie had meant and she hadn't understood. He's going to tell her that we're vampires! Don't you understand,"she'd turned back to me, "that it could be implicating for us if a non-related human knows about us! Think of what the Volturi would do if they get to know! You can't be serious Edward!"

"What is she saying Edward?" Esme asked. "Are you really going to tell her about us?"

"Esme, it was a rash, impulsive decision!"

"Rose, let Edward speak," Carlise said.

Rosalie stopped talking. I addressed my parents.

"Mom, Dad, I did intend to ask you. But you don't know what her scent meant. It was definitely _not_ human. She is different. And we must know what she is. But she is not bad. She doesn't pose a danger to us now, but we must be aware of what to watch out for. She trusts us for now, and we shouldn't betray her trust. That's the only way for a friendly relation. And if we don't tell her about us, she won't tell us about herself."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Hello, you read minds!"

"But she's different! That's the whole point! When I wasn't there, when she was frightened by those men, her mind was inaccessible for me! Not like Bella's where there's a barrier, hers was like it was blank!"

I heard everyone's mental jolt of shock.

"Maybe it _was_ blank," Rosalie said as if it was obvious.

"No it wasn't. She _was_noticing stuff. She discussed about them later with us," Renesmee said, and then proceeded to show everyone what she meant.

"Look, if we don't keep our word, she'd only become distant from us. She thinks of us as…well, sort of friends. And maybe it's not so bad. I mean, we _are_ friends with Jake and his pack. Maybe it can be like that too."

And then I turned towards Carlisle.

_Edward, I hope you are right about her not disclosing our secret. But I think we have to do as you're saying. But be careful, make sure no one else knows._

I looked at him gratefully.

Then he told everyone else,

"I think we should do as Edward is saying. We trust the pack with our secret; maybe we can trust this girl too. And I think most of you here agree," he added, seeing everyone's faces.

"Hmm, I think everything's gonna be fine,"added Alice.

That was a relief for the others. They started to go to their rooms, begun by Rose almost _stalking_out, followed by Emmett. Carlisle and Esme had to go to hunt. Bella and Nessie went to our cottage. Alice and Jasper went upstairs last, with Jasper quite confused by Alice's and my feelings. Well, Alice would tell him later. She'd tell everyone.

But she'd told me what really was right now.

_But with everything else, I can't see her Edward. I can't see you and Nessie with her. She definitely is a different race, neither human nor, obviously, vampire. But I think I don't freak out now everytime you guys disappear from my visions. Maybe that's why I'm taking this casually. But I trust you, and with all our lives, so I'm not gonna give Rose a reason to start fighting again. You can't hear her, and I can't see her, and that's definitely scary. So be careful._

I smiled at my favourite sister.

And now, Monday.

x-x---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x-x

_**That's it!**_

_**Hope you liked Edward's POV. I hadn't planned on switching POV's but did this anyway.**_

_**Please, please review!!**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**~ C**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Sorry for taking so long…. had my exams (-___-) last month, and my Phase Test before that, so please don't kill me! ^….**

**I won't take so long now!**

------x-----------------------------------------------------------------------------x-------

I woke up to find myself completely at a loss regarding what to do. Memories of last night flooded back. Not that I hadn't dreamt enough of it. So I sort of had a flashback, with the most important things in most detail.

Last night can't be described. The whole Cullen thing, with their secrets and their..skills, and their promise of an explanation…

But the strangest thing had happened at the very end. It was all the more surprising because it happened after they'd left, when I least expected.

I'd just entered home when I realised that Mom was nowhere to be seen. The living room lights were out, and as far as I could see, so were those of her room. That was very strange. Usually she'd wait for me if I was so late, which I rarely was, and I'd come to realise that I was in for it when such an event occurred. So why wasn't she awake today? Or was she?

"Mom?" I called, and then wondered belatedly whether I should've done that. I'd certainly save myself a lot of trouble if I just crept upstairs. But this was creeping me out, and I wondered if she was okay. So I walked with silent steps to her room.

Her door wasn't locked. It was just ajar, and I gave it a little nudge to provide me a wide enough space to peer through. I felt chills down my back, and could only stare as I saw Mom, staring back at me.

She was sitting on the old rocking chair by the window, her blanket on the floor, her hands clutching tightly the arms of the chair. Her hair was dishevelled, as if she'd just got out of bed, and her eyes.. they were wild, staring at me as if they'd seen a ghost. I'd never seen Mom like this before, and felt more afraid than I'd been throughout today.

I pushed the door fully open, going inside.

"Mom? Is everything alright? I'm really sorry I'm so late. Is something the matter?" I asked that again, for she had hardly reacted to any of my words, just looked at me, with countless emotions passing through her eyes in those brief seconds.

"Mom, what happened? MOM!"

She had just stood up, in such a sudden movement that she'd almost stumbled, and I went forward to steady her. She took hold of my arms in a pincer grip. I almost couldn't believe Mom had so much strength, and tried not to wince.

I was about to ask her again what the matter was, when she preceded me.

"Emily!"

"Mom? Mom, I'm right here..What's the matter?" I was utterly scared now, not only by the hoarse throaty voice she used, but also by her tone, afraid, desolate , frantic.

"Emily where were you?" I could tell by her wild eyes that my coming home late could definitely not have caused _this_.

"Mom I had a late shift at work, and then I got held up…by traffic." _Yeah right_. As if she'd believe that. But what else to tell her_. Hey Mom I almost got attacked by a group of men while I was walking along an unknown alley with a girl who is a member of the mysterious, inhumanly beautiful, and from what I'd seen, really freaky, Cullen family._

"Who were they?" Mom almost..rasped.

And even if I didn't know the reason behind all this, I should have known that this would lead to them. God, I'd really had had enough of them in my life already! _Yeah, and I'd still go to them tomorrow. _

I almost didn't know what to reply. Almost.

"Um..they were just friends from school. Edward and Nessie." I added that since my answer seemed too crude, but she didn't seem to be waiting for more, since all her attention had been caught by a single word.

"_School_? They're in your school? And they're your_ friends?_!"

Okay two words.

"Mom calm down! There's no need to get hysterical- "

"Don't you tell me what's needed! How could this have happened right under my nose. Why have I never seen them before?If they're in her school then -" She seemed to be talking to herself now, so I took a moment to think. Why was she freaking out like this? Sure, I didn't have many friends, and I'd actually never had any with such expensive cars to give me rides home, but this was definitely too much. There was something she knew and I didn't .

Had she really never seen them before? I couldn't think of one occasion where they'd ever met, even Dr. or Mrs. Cullen. I tried to think this was just related to me, but something told me this had to do with them. It wasn't just my 'friends' part that was causing Mom to freak out like this, but the fact that it was _them_ that I'd referred to. Oh-kay….Now that I'd finally decided to myself what the cause was, I just had to find the actual crime. That is to say, if I was correct.

So I turned back to my mother, and again prepared myself.

"What's the matter? Why aren't you telling me the truth?" I tried to sound as angry and hurt together as I could.

"Emily.." Mom seemed to have been surprised and I think sad to see me so frustrated, and that probably mellowed her a bit.

"Please. Please just tell me what's bothering you. I can't just stand here and not know…Please."

"No. You can't know. Its not that simple. But you're not going near that boy again," and she brought an air of a command into her voice as she saw me beginning to protest, " or his..family. And you are not staying away this late."

I could only imagine the expression I must've been wearing, but it had to be of shock and aggravation. For this to happen tonight of all nights. "Come _on_ Mum…you're not serious."

"You can call yourself lucky I'm allowing you continue this school."

"What?! Mum.. this isn't fair! You can't just ask me something like that without even giving a proper reason!"

"Reason? Well just think of it as a 'Because I said so' order."

"This is ridiculous! Well you know what, I think you're being unreasonable, and I think I'm gonna do what I want!"

"Emily you are not going to defy me on this!"

Her eyes had on her wild expression again, and I really considered whether I want to cross her further. I weighed the option of not telling her and seeing Edward and Nessie again tomorrow versus fighting her now on the issue. I must admit, it seemed pretty sound to follow through with that. But it was so frustrating to not know why Mom was so adamant on her stand. But maybe just now was not the right time to push her. But I had to meet them tomorrow, to clear all those questions that had, till now, been my only puzzles.

"Alright Mom. I'm going to bed!"

And with that I stormed, okay, tried to storm, to my room, where I waited for hours for sleep to find me.

~.~.~.~.~.~

**Oh yeah, 'Twilight does not belong to me etc.'…**

**After the long hiatus!**

**Please Review! =D**

**~ C**


	6. Chapter 6

This was turning out to be the longest weekend ever. Last night had been, well, really different. And today Mom was acting really normal. It was... unnerving, to say the least. I could see something was going down hard on her, but she wasn't willing to tell me. Why she behaving so strongly, I had no option but to guess. And it was sad, and also annoying, seeing her put up a show today that things were back as they were. Her strange request, no, _order_, last night still confused me.

As did her present one.

"We really have to get some supplies for the house."

_So? _She looked at me meaningfully. "We need a little trip to the supermarket."

Oh God no. I really didn't want a 'trip to the supermarket' today. I had an essay to submit tomorrow and a book due to read. If I could get some peace today, I'd planned to catch up on all that. But this trip was sure to last through the day. I knew Mom _always_ ended up going shopping for clothes whenever we went out together like this. We went out for some trivial stuff, and then overboard on a shopping spree. That was why I preferred to go alone to get these things. I still don't know why we just didn't go for shopping straight without all this drama. But it was the usual. And these "little" trips were painfully long. I wasn't an anti-shopping person, but with Mom I always somehow felt this way. She was always too excited, and made me try on so many clothes that I literally slumped on my bed after reaching home. Seeing her current state of mind, I wouldn't have bet on that, but it was still hard to imagine a universe where that wouldn't happen. I assume she supposed it was some kind of girl-bonding time. I usually went ahead to make her happy, and because I hardly had a choice in this.

Lately our trips had reduced significantly, thankfully. I don't know what rekindled that spark in her. I was groaning internally. And maybe externally too, for she said:

"Come on dear. You know how fun this can be. I can't remember the last time we went together. It's been so long. And you don't even go with your friends, so you're definitely in need of some new clothes."

Seeing as she'd so recently rebuffed me for my choice of people to hang around with, she definitely was playing it cool today. I wondered if her abnormal behaviour was going to trigger more such actions. It was not a great prospect. So I finally gave in, as always, yet today this was so different. Different because it wasn't normal. _Genius_. But there was some hidden motive. I think.

Our transition from searching for cereal to searching for new slim-fit jeans happened quickly. Mom thinks, maybe of course, that this way we behave like friends, and can be open in our talks. I'd had all sorts of conversations like this, from the latest style trends to which boy from our class I like. And I can guarantee, it was no less awkward. Right now, Mom wanted me to have the exact same pair of jeans she'd seen some girl on TV wearing. We did have some money now, but I was totally against wasting it this way. This all the more made me less enthusiastic about them. So I was casually looking at whatever was in front of me, and trying to think of the best way to take Mom out of this store. I did like new stuff, just not quite so extravagant.

But trying to get out of this store was quite difficult. And the new collection on display was not the cause for our being held here till eternity. Mom really didn't have her heart in the shopping and why we were going through this..charade..I don't know.

"Emily, why don't you try this one? This colour will go well with that t-shirt we just bought." she said, holding a pair of navy blue jeans in my face.

"_No_! I tried three already Mom. I'm not trying on anymore. Buy one from those." I was quite mad.

So I did put my foot down. Mom had no choice now that I was almost ready to sit down on the floor and not budge an inch should she make me 'get up and go try something on'. So finally, we bought a pair and headed out. I literally heaved a sigh of relief. Actually I wasn't quite so mad now. The pair we'd bought was definitely nice. And stylish. And I had no real problems against it apart from it being so costly. But since we _had_ to buy something from here or Mum wouldn't leave, this was alright for me.

We were on the second floor of the mall, and now Mom wanted a trip to the shoe store, a Puma store. And I was walking along, telling her how unnecessary this was, and trying to distract her with anything trivial. And then she turned to me:

"Honey, I think I need to go to the washroom."

Thank you God! I really needed time to think of ways to get her home or we'd soon be living on the street. This statement was a relief.

"'Kay . I'll wait by the Landmark store, since we're already on floor 2?"

"Sure."

Woah. Lucky me. I'll see if I can turn that into "_in_ the Landmark store". Oh wait. I had to think of a plan. But it'll obviously fail, so what the heck. Atleast I can get a good new book.

So I was feeling pretty happy by the time I got around the shop. And then I saw them.

Oh God why?

This was definitely a well-to-do mall, and here was one more reason why we should have avoided it. They were all standing there..gloriously. They stood out from the rest. There was Alice Cullen, her arms entwined with Jasper's, faces like angels in a Renaissance painting. A second ago they were both looking at Bella as she came out wearing a dress that I swear must've been made for her specially. She was beautiful. They were enjoying her pained..chagrined? expression at this harmless task. And Edward was there, his eyes brimming with pride, and unmistakable love, as he looked on. A few paces away stood Nessie and Rosalie, looking amazingly pretty, as they laughed at Bella, who looked as if she was going to blush, except she didn't. They'd been standing near the Men's changing rooms, so no doubt who two would be there.

They were standing in the outlet of a very expensive brand. Obviously. I was standing about fifteen feet away from the glass door. They still hadn't seen me. _Strange_. As if in response, Edward's head flew up in my direction, and his eyes settled on me. And not even a second later did all his family's. They looked surprised to see me, which, due to reasons I don't know, I didn't expect. Then, as if I was imagining it, Edward told them something. I mean, he moved his lips. I didn't know anyone could speak so fast. But they were. Rosalie, the beautiful blonde one, looked angrily at Edward, then Alice, in a movement so quick I could hardly believe it. Then she stared at me. Glared at me. She was really mad.

And then I realised that time was passing and I was not able to drop my gaze. As soon as I realised this, something happened and my eyes were again free. _Okay, did that just happen?_

I don't know what I should have done. Gone up to them? To do what, say hi? Was one of them going to come to me or something?

But I didn't have to struggle for long. For soon something happened that brought back my senses.

"EMILY!"

Mom looked horrified. And really angry. I was dead when I got home. So with one last look at the Cullens, I turned to Mom. And I was shocked to see Edward Cullen look as horrified as Mom.

I nearly ran to where Mom stood. She held my arm above the elbow and dragged me to the nearest secluded spot. I didn't know how to begin.

"How are you going to explain yourself? Was I not clear yesterday?"

"Woah woah woah, its not my fault at all. How was I supposed to know they're gonna be here? And _I_ didn't bring us here!" This wasn't fair! Why was I blamed for bumping into them when I was against coming here all along?

"Emily, you're never going near them!"

"Well, I don't think so!" I was not going into this again!

"You are not going near them. They're monsters!"

"That's a rude thing to say about someone." I was past the anger and almost about to roll my eyes.

"Emily they're dangerous. They're vampires."

-----

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!!**


End file.
